


Wet

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Scent [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Armpit Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Pack, Scent Kink, Smell, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Stiles’ buffer body brings more perks for Derek…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, same univ bt standalone piece.

Derek wakes up with a faint snuffle. He opens his eyes slowly and confirms what his sense already told him. Stiles is not in bed. It is not a cause for alarm. He is either in the kitchen, the bathroom or out on his morning run. Derek heaves up to his hands, his head bowed forward, his hair curtaining his face from the light seeping in through the half closed blinds. He stretches like a lazy cat before shuffling to the bathroom. He is out in an hour having taken a leisurely shower and is wide awake as he heads to the kitchen. The coffee is made and still hot. A plate with fruit slices and another with cold toasts already lathered thickly with butter sits on the small kitchen island near the carton of juice. One glass is placed near the carton. 

Derek drinks two cups of coffee and eats the fruit and toast, chewing slowly and savouring the nice morning. Breakfast done with, Derek puts on the pot for coffee again. Derek heads to the fridge and pulls out a couple of eggs to scrabble and a few rashers of bacon to fry. He does both easily and just as he is putting the plate heaped with cooked bacon and eggs on the island, the front door opens and Stiles comes in. “Hey babe,” Stiles says aloud as he comes to the kitchen. Derek is instantly hit with the thick ripe musk of Stiles’ sweat as he walks in. Gone is the awkward and gangly teenager from ages ago. What walks in is a man, muscles sleekly defined, wearing a tank top that shows off his powerful arms and pecs. 

A slight whimper escapes Derek’s throat, his cock going from nil to hard in perhaps zero seconds as his pupils light up alpha red only to fade away to complete black. ‘O dear god,’ Derek thinks a tad hysterically, ‘Stiles did not take a bath before going for his run.’ Stiles gives a dirty smirk at Derek as if he knows exactly what he is thinking. The black boxers that Derek put on after his shower gets another pointed look at how quickly it tented. Stiles pours himself a cup of coffee, black just as he likes it, pulls out two chair at the island, sits himself on one and puts his left leg on the other, angling his body so that he is sitting at an angle to the island. He pulls the eggs and bacon filled plate closer and puts the cup down.

Then he crooks his fingers at Derek with a wide smile. 

Derek just about stumbles up to Stiles, straddling the offered leg and leaning forward to kiss Stiles. The chair backs have space for Derek to climb even closer and thrust his leg through the gap between them. Stiles kisses him back deeply, eyes closed and mouth still somehow smiling through the kiss. Stiles is visibly aroused when they break the kiss. Stiles turns to his breakfast, pulls his left hand up and places it at the edge of his nape on the right side, leaving Derek a veritable bouquet of skin and smell and hair and sweat and musk for him to feast on. A whimper gets out again as Derek takes in a deep breath of the air from Stiles armpit. Derek’s eyes go hazy and his cheeks red at how overcome he is merely at the smell alone.

Stiles is taller than Derek by half an inch, but having gained an ample amount of mass and muscles, he has no problem with Derek sitting on his lap and humping onto the said leg as he pushes his face into Stiles’ damn armpit, mouth wide and nostrils flared. Derek rubs his face into the wet hair, his lips catching beads of musky sweat. The smell is outstandingly sharp and heavy. Somehow, the smell reminds Derek of Stiles’ cum flooding the back of his tongue, sweat licked off the nape and a changed odor of what Stiles’ pubic hair smell like. He tongues at it, licking the hair covered skin with the broad of his tongue, pushing his nose deeper into the tangled mess and _sucks_. Sharply. Loudly. Fervently. 

Derek’s hands are wrapped around Stiles’ waist and hips, and he can feel Stiles’ hard cock poking out as well. Stiles is eating his bacon and eggs and sipping coffee and turning to look at Derek basking in his scent. Stiles will never get over how Derek gets. The famous Hale alpha, known to kill and maul as he is known to be just when justice serves with his second and mate always by his side, all of that, to be undone by only Stiles’ smell. It is a heady feeling. It is a sacred feeling. That Derek trusts him enough to let go so easily. That at this stage it is not a simple kink or sexual release. It is Derek’s implicit need for pack and to be covered in the scent of pack and Stiles is the center of that pack by virtue of being mate to the alpha. And Stiles can never deny Derek that.

Having eaten enough, Stiles put his hand down. Derek had licked and sucked the skin so much that the tuffs of armpit hair now stood in spiraled spikes. Stiles turns his body again and redirects Derek’s face into his other armpit, holding onto him with his left hand. Derek is not so frantic now, the smell having sated him enough so that he nuzzles at Stiles’ other armpit, eyes sleepy again and face content. He keeps rubbing his face in, making it damp with Stiles’ scent. He keeps taking deep breaths. Finally satisfied, he slumps into Stiles’ lap, wrung out simply because of the intensity. They sit like that, in complete silence, for long minutes, Stiles’ hand in his hair as he rumbles out his contentment. 

Then Stiles prods Derek till he is up and both take a shower together. Stiles soaps up good but Derek does not. He loves smelling like Stiles and Stiles’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment and give kudos.


End file.
